


soft vore ouma

by Love_hospital



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soft Vore, i m tired, nb ouma, vore not taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_hospital/pseuds/Love_hospital
Summary: it s 10:57 pm and i feel like writing vore ! wut can i say





	soft vore ouma

one day ouuuuma kok itchy wuz walkin w/ their bffs angie and miu.  
“hey dipshit” screamed m1u  
“wut” said uma  
“wanna go get vored” memeu asked “yeehaw bro!!!!” my horse prince screeched, hands aflutter  
they took off running and angie was left there 2 die cuz she doesn t feel like exercise.  
the gruesome twosome got closer 2 their destination. once they reached the house of the gr8 dictective saihara shuichi they rang the doorbell.  
saihara is fearful.  
“hhhhhh” saihara hhhhed  
“shuuichi-chan !! i have a tiiiiiny widdle favor 2 ask.....” said 0um4  
“i m not voring u”  
“hey ! nopony likes a party pooper !!!!”  
-kokichi ouma, 2018  
miu rlly wanted 2 see vore. she even wore her vore shirt and everything !  
“well if shithara ovr here won t vore ouma i will.”  
“NONONONONONONONONO YOU LL PROBS DO SUMTHIN TERRIBIBLE I LL DO IT” shoe itchy screamed  
he then grabbed a shrink ray outta mid air and pointed it @ his boifriend.  
“u ready ?”  
“fuk yeah”  
saihara shrunk ouma and pickef them up w/ utmost care.  
“v0R3 ME 4LR34Dy” they yelled  
Saihara finally put ouma in his mouth and swallowed.  
“YEE-HECKIN-HAW DAWG I VE BEEN VORED”  
peeruma cackled and ouma was left swimming in saihara s stomach 4 liek, idk an hour

**Author's Note:**

> how d they get out ? nopony knows


End file.
